Do you remember the time?
by JFoxxx
Summary: With Karev gone Richard thinks Seattle Grace Mercy West needs a little back up. So, he calls in an old friend. I made up a character.
1. Welcome to Jackie Foxx

Hello.

I don't have a beta.

Suggestions are welcomed.

Please pm me for questions.

Enjoy.

"That will be 20 dollars ma'am" The taxi driver says from the drivers seat with a pedo smile. I toss him 25 dollars and quickly climb out of the yellow tin can. "Thanks." I roll my eyes shutting the door.

I stride quickly up to the enormous building entering only when the sliding doors approve and open their automatic wings. I make my way over to the white desk to my left. A sign hanging behind it reading Seattle Grace Mercy West.

"Hello, I'm looking for Dr. Webber." I inquire to the nurse tossing my newly dyed platinum blonde hair off my shoulder.

"Ah! Yes, he's waiting for you in conference room A. Right down that hallway" The nurse says pointing to her right, blushing at me.

"Thank you much" I say curtly.

I jog down the corridor stopping breifly only to look down at my outfit. I got up extra early this morning to make sure I was completely and undoubtedly put together. I'm not one to put in much effort for people but Richard is a very good friend of mine. He's always been there for me no matter what I needed. I dust off invisible particles on my high waisted, knee-length pencil skirt. Today I opted for my floral white two piece skirt and matching fitted spaghetti strap crop top. This morning it looked elegant paired with my blush trench coat and matching sandal heels but now looking down it looks like I'm ready for tea on Martha's Vineyard. Shaking my head of any added negative thoughts I quickly make my way around the corner into the conference room. Walking in I hear the voice of the man who has comforted me on many occasions. "Well, it's not that we aren't fully staffed it's just with Karev being out of commission, so to speak, I figured we needed a little back up." Webber looks up at me smiling hard with his perfectly white teeth.

"Foxx! I thought you forgot about me." He exclaimed.

"Never, Richard." I grin walking towards him with wide arms. He envelopes me in a gracious hug lasting a few seconds. He pulls back only to whisper "I missed my girl." I smile embarrassed looking down. He turns me around and steps beside me to my right. "Everyone, this is Jackie Foxx. She will be our new general surgeon here at Seattle Grace Mercy West." I look around to see mixed reviews. Some bright smiles some scowling in despair.

"She will be helping us out until Karev's return. So, with that in mind she will mainly be helping in Peds but is exceptional in every other department especially Neuro." Richard smiles at me knowingly. I look towards the others to see a shorter dark haired woman to be staring me down like she's challenging me.

 _"I did it! Richard I really did it!" I jumped up in down excitedly in his arms._ _"It was like I was holding that person in my hands, all their memories, their hopes, their dreams. I had it all in my hands! I was so close to crying." I stacked my trembling hands over my heart as we both sat down to our cups of coffee._

 _"I knew you could do it. What do I always tell you? You can do anything as long as you believe!" He smiles knowingly._

 _"I know, Richard is always right." I laugh rolling my eyes._

 _"And don't you forget it!" He chuckles taking a sip of his coffee._

"Well if there are no questions, Jackie will be getting started first thing tomorrow morning. For today she will be observing so don't be alarmed if you see her walking around." The graying man says with a delightful smile. He pulls me into a side hug as his pager goes off as many others do at the same time.

"Alright I have to be on my way. J, I'll see you soon!" He grins nodding his head and making his way out of the conference room. Leaving me to be gawked at by the others who are left.

"Please do take pictures. It will go nice over your mantles," I smirk as I turn and strut out of the room back down the hallway.

Stopping at the nurses station I first saw earlier I see the same nurse who directed me to the conference room. "Hey.. I didn't catch your name earlier." I walk around the station stopping right in front of her. She looks around nervously seeing if anyone else notices.

"Kendall," she says timidly.

"Kendall, I love that name. Look Ken, I wanna explain earlier.. I was in a bit of a rush you see, Chief Webber was introducing me to my new fellow surgeons and I was a bit late. So I didn't mean to be so short." I bite my lip looking her up and down.

"Oh, no it's uh.. nope. No problem! Pshh! Wasn't even- ha! Wasn't worried!" She stutters with a nervous giggle.

"Good. Well if you don't mind I'd like to take you to dinner to make up for it." She blushes as her eyes go wide.

"Oh. Okay." She rips off a piece of paper and writes her name on it. Call me, okay?"

"Of course. It's the only thing on my mind." I nod putting it in my back pocket. "But for now, do you think you could show me where the closest on call room Is? My flight was so long and well I'd love some shut eye." I nod looking at her innocently.

"Oh! Uh. Well.. Sure.." She turns and starts walking down the hall to her left and we come stopped in front of a grey door with the sign 'on-call room 1' to the side. She opens the door stepping in the room as the door slams behind us with a assuring 'click'. Turning towards her I see she is already ripping her scrub top off as well as pulling her pants and shoes off her body.

'Oh I am gonna love this hospital'

* * *

"Ahem. Well thank you for showing me the on-call room, I'm sure all of the rest of them are the same" I nod professionally. She blushes fixing her shirt.

"Yep! Yep they are!" She leans in near my ear. "Call me!" With that she turns jogging back to her desk.

I giggle to my self and continue walking down the corridor. Stopping when I see a trash can I pull the piece of paper out of my back pocket and toss it in the can. "That was easy" I smirk. I continue on down the hallway until I come to a big opening. The cafeteria. I walk over towards the soda machines popping in a dollar and twenty-five cents I press A1. I wait for my soda to drop but it never does. I slam the numbers over and over again. "Piece of shit" I growl.

"I swear that thing has a mind of its own," I hear a woman say behind me. I turn around to see a tall porcelain woman with long black hair and square glasses. She grabs her key and opens up the cold machine and grabs a coke. "This is what you wanted right?" She looks up at me inquiring.

"Yeah.. that's it. Thank you um..-

"Noel." She finishes my sentence.

"Noel. I love that name. Well.. I guess I owe you one. If you're up to it, I'd like to take you to dinner." I smirk looking her up and down as she blushes a deep pink.

Beep Beep Beep

* * *

I am sadly interrupted from my beautiful dreamland by my alarm blaring it's in my ear. I turn over only to slap the top of it to silence it's roar. When I turn back over I see a mass of red hair sprawled across the pillow next to mine. 'What was her name?' I wonder to myself. Not knowing the answer and not caring I pull my covers off my naked body and drag myself into my bathroom to get ready for the day. I look in the mirror to see the bags under my eyes. "God.." I whisper worriedly to my appearance. I shake my head jump into the shower and scrub last nights activities off of my body.

I walk through the hospital doors with an insistent bee on my back. "So you're gonna call me right, I mean I put my number in your phone so you'll see it right?" Buzz. "Well if you don't I know where you work! Ha!" Buzz. "I mean I didn't mean that in a weird way or anything!" Buzz. I roll my eyes as I continue my path through the hospital walking up the grand stairs to the next floor. As I hit the top I turn around looking down to the red head one step below me. "Amy" I start looking down at her name tag. "I love that name. Of course I'm gonna call you, but for now I have patients to take care of. I'll see you soon." I smile turning on my heal leaving an opened mouth bee. I head to my left and continue down the pathway towards the attending lounge. I push the door open to reveal the empty room. Making my way over to the cubbies I place my purse and phone in the smaller opening. I pull out my white coat and slip it over my arms. I've been here two weeks and I really haven't been paged all that much. I don't understand if I'm here to help how can I help if know one pages me. I hear the door being opened behind me but I don't make an attempt to turn around.

"Foxx right?" I hear a deep voice from behind me. "That's me." I answer still not turning around.

"Look I get it, I was once new but lay off my territory."

I finally turn around to see a tall greying man before me. I look down at his coat to see his name.

"Mark. Look, I've been using this cubby since I got here-

"Not the cubby! My nurses! You went through all the derm nurses! I was gonna go there next!" He yells half serious half in disbelief.

"Do better next time then" I smirk. "What did they say anyway?" I inquire.

"Every single one of them says they are dating the new blonde girl. Took me forever to realize they were all talking about the same person!" He throws his hands up in despair.

I giggle and toss my hair back.

"The only difference between me and you is that you lead them on. Make them think they are something. Evil. I love it." He walks closer to me and sits down on the bench in front of me.

"It's not evil" I laugh. "All women want to feel loved, Sloan. Feel like they have a purpose. I'm a healer. It's a beautiful thing, really." I finish with a serious face.

"Fucking bullshit" he yells as we both burst out with laughter.

Beep Beep Beep

"That's me." I wipe my tear and grab my pager in my cubby beside me looking down at it excitedly. Finally. As I walk towards the door Mark says "We should get drinks tonight at 8. Everyone from the hospital goes to Joes it's across the street."

"I'll see you there." I smile genuinely letting the door behind me.

"I got paged?" I ask walking into the diagnostic room. Looking up I see beautiful blonde curls adoring a small frame.

"Yeah, I'm Arizona Robbins. I'm going to need you to scrub in with me on this surgery since Karev is gone. This little girl Brittney has a cut on her liver and since Karev isn't here I need some extra hands." She finishes never turning around.

"Yes you said that already. I get the point, I'm next in line. Just page me when you're ready." I roll my eyes and walk out the same way I walked in. What a fucking bitch. I get it I'm not wanted here but common curtesy is a alive people!

"Foxxy!" I hear one of my nicknames being yelled from behind me. Knowing it can only be one person I turn with a smile.

"Richard! Just the smiling face I needed!" I laugh as he pulls me into a hug.

"Listen I want you to meet someone, meet me in my office after your shift ends?"

"You got it! But can I ask you a question?" He nods. "Why do the other surgeons hate me? I mean you know I'm not one to care but I just don't understand" I ask curiously.

"They like you!" He lies.

Some may say I'm not a nice person. Some may say I just don't care. Some may say I'm awesome in bed but one thing I'm not is gullible.

"Webber, you know me. You've known me practically my whole life! You can't lie to me." I cross my arms.

"They just miss Karev. It's kind of like you are replacing him to some of them." He shrugs. 'I don't even know the man.' I think.

"Hey don't forget to come see me later, I gotta run." He pats my arm and takes off in the other direction.

I take a few steps only to feel the angry buzz in my pocket. Pulling the pager out it reads 'OR 3.' Knowing full well what it is for I begin my journey towards the surgical floor. Pushing the door open I see the beautiful blonde scrubbing her arms in the sink. I push my lips together to stop myself from saying anything I may regret and begin to scrub the bacteria off of my arms and hands as well.

"I'm sorry for earlier." She starts. "Karev and I.. uh well I was his mentor so I'm taking this a bit rough I suppose." She shrugs. Choosing to remain silent I grab a towel to dry off my hands. Walking around her I toss it in the bin "I'm just here as a favor. So do me a favor and don't put me in your shit." I hold up my hands as the automatic door slides open with relief walking into the surgical room.

* * *

I knock on the dark wooded door twice "Richard, it's Jackie." The door rips open in front of me.

"Come in!" He smiles brightly. "I'm just waiting for her." He leads me to sit on the small love seat in front of the sizable window looking out on to the stairs. "Now I know it's been a while since we talked but you didn't tell me you were seeing someone! You old dog!" I giggle as he begins "Well actually-

Before he could finish there is a quick knock at the door and I hear a woman's voice.

"Richard, it's me."

He goes over to open the door and I make direct eye contact with the woman I never thought I would ever see in my life. She walks over to me with a wide smile.

As Richard nervously says "Jackie, this is Catherine Avery. My wife." I gulp hard as I look up at her looking down at me confused. Webber's look of excitedness quickly turns to one of uncertainty. I stand and shake her hand quickly. "I have to go. Excuse me." I move around them making my way out of the office.

Speeding up a bit I jog down the stairs out of the entry doors. Stopping to catch my breath, I look around to make sure no one was around. As I continue my walk towards my car I pull out my cigarettes taking one out of the carton and popping it between my lips. I flick my lighter at the end of it as the smoke fills my lungs with need. I make it to my car only to look up to see a bright lit sign over the building right across the street. 'Joes Emarld City Bar' it reads. Taking another puff off of my cigarette I feel a tear make it's way onto my cheek. Wiping it as quickly as it dropped I start walking towards the bright light. Stopping in front of the wide door I drop my cigarette butt onto the ground and crush it with my Saint Laurent heels. Opening the door I step in to see a mass of people dancing and drinking. I saunter over to the bar as a burly man with a stripped button up comes over to me.

"Welcome to Joe's, I'm Joe. What can I get you?" He smiles widely.

"Whiskey. Neat." I sit in the bar stool next to me.

"Jackie!" I hear a voice screaming from my right. I look over to see Mark making his way over to me.

"Hey! I'm glad you came!" He sits next to me and puts his beer on the counter.

"Thanks for inviting me. I needed it." I finish as Joe puts my drink down in front of me.

Whiskey? That-a-girl!" Mark smirks elbowing me.

A small smile appears across my face but fades quickly.

"Bad day?" He asks seeing the disgruntled look on my face.

"You could say that." I nod finishing my whole glass in one gulp.

"Well, let's get drunk then." He looks at me knowingly and calls over Joe. "Two more Whiskeys! Keep me' coming!" I look up at him to see him smiling down at me sincerely. I don't know Mark very well but I can already tell he's a very caring man. As we gulp the next cup down the night turns into a blur and all my worries are gone.


	2. J for Jovial

I wake up to the smell of bacon and the sound of AC/DC blasting throughout the unfamiliar place. I sit up and rub my eyes looking around the apartment.. not recognizing my surroundings I look down to see I'm only clad in a huge white T shirt and my underwear. Pulling the covers back I stand up and slowly walk more towards the music. Opening the door I see Mark in just sweatpants flipping pancakes singing his heart out.

 **No stop signs, speed limit**

 **Nobody's gonna slow me down**

 **Like a wheel, gonna spin it**

 **Nobody's gonna mess me around**

 **Hey Satan, paid my dues**

 **Playing in a rocking band**

 **Hey mama, look at me**

 **I'm on my way to the promised land, whoo!**

"Hey sleepy head!" Mark shouts at me over the music. "Come cook with me!" He hands me the whisk and a bowl of egg whites ready to be mixed. I don't really know what happen last night but right now I don't care. My confused face goes to one of pure joy as I grab the bowl and whisk and begin to dance along with him as he turns up the radio.

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **Highway to hell**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **Highway to hell**

 **Don't stop me**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **On the highway to hell**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **On the Yeah, highway to hell**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **Highway to hell**

 **Highway to hell**

* * *

"Who knew you could cook like this?" I take another bite of my pancakes as I look out at the skyline on Mark's balcony. Sitting on his balcony looking at this view realization sets in, Mark is loaded.

"Hey! I'm offended! I'm good at a lot of things thank you." He chuckles.

"So what happened last night?" I inquire taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Uh.. well we got pretty smashed..more so you." He nods taking a bite of his bacon.

"What did I do?" This question is not one I ask a lot. I don't get drunk often but when I do I'm aware of almost everything. I hate being unaware because then I could be at someone else's mercy and that's not me so I must have felt extremely comfortable around Mark. Especially considering we only met yesterday.

"Well I guess you were just upset about some things. Around the 7th whiskey you started crying and rambling about 'how could she do that to me?' And 'I went through hell and back' and then you took off your clothes and ran around my apartment yelling "Order some hoes! Order some hoes!" He ends pushing his lips together to keep from laughing as my mouth drops.

"No way! I did not!" I would never get that messed up. Well I usually don't.

"I swear to you! I finally ordered pizza and you ate the whole thing and fell asleep in my bed."

"I am so sorry, Mark. We've known each other for one day and I do this-

"Oh shut up! It was fun! A lot more fun than I've had in a long time, at least since Cal left."

"Who is that?" I wonder

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you were talking about last night." He smirks finishing up his breakfast.

"I.. fine. You first." I roll my eyes.

"Callie was my best friend. She was married to Arizona- Dr. Robbins. She moved to New York with her girlfriend and Callie and Arizona's daughter. Ever since, nothing has been the same for me." He finishes looking out to the bright blue sky. It's a rare warm day in Seattle.

"How long ago?"

"About a year now, at least since she left. You're up, sunshine."

"I must have been talking about my mother. She gave me up when I was born and I got into the foster care system. But no one ever adopted me. So I just went from home to home until I was 17 and got emancipated. When I left I got a job and lived in my bosses basement for a while. That was a bad situation but I made it out. One day I went to the hospital I was born at to see if they had any information about my mother. They gave me a picture of her holding me right after she had me. Yesterday uh, I met Richard's wife, Catherine Avery. She looked kind of like my mother in the picture so I guess it made me lose it a bit."

"Wow.. I'm sorry that happened to you." Mark looks sincerely hurt and sad.

"Yeah.. well I'm alright now. Thank you for this delicious breakfast but I have to get to the hospital" I smile and stand taking his plate too.

"What time do you get off?" He stands and follows me sliding the door back behind him.

"Eight-thirty I believe." I quickly wash up the plates and throw on the clothes I had last night and head out to Mark who is standing by the door.

"Thanks Mark, really." I kiss his cheek as he opens the door for me.

* * *

Dipping my hand under the water I quickly run it through my hair and bring it up into a tight bun. Good thing I had an extra pair of scrubs in my cubby or else I would had been even more late. Taking one last look at myself my hip begins to buzz. I look down to it and make me way to the source.

"You paged?" I ask nonchalantly at the door of Dr. Robbins's office. Meeting her gaze she comes to stand in front of me. I've never met someone with more piercing eyes.

"Yeah, uh it's Brittney's 2 week post op. I thought you'd want to come do her check up with me. Since we both worked on her.." she looks down nervously at her shoes.

"That's fine." I turn to leave.

"Wait!" She shouts. "I'm sorry, Jackie. I was upset and frustrated and took it out on someone who didn't deserve it. So, I'd like to apologize and I'd really like it if you accepted it." She finishes with a dimpled smile, one I can't help but smile back at.

"One more chance." I point at her jokingly. "And take it! I don't give them out often." Her smile grows.

"Awesome! And to further make up for it. I'd like to take you out for a drink tonight." She asks as my stomach churns.

"Ugh no.. no more. How about dinner?" I suggest. My stomach can't handle anymore liquor.

"Dinner, I can do. For now let's go check on this sweet girl." She smiles and breezes by me happily. I take the time to take a quick peak beneath the Mason-Dixon line. 'Nice!' I think to myself. 'No! Jackie she is your co-worker! Not a random nurse. No shittin' where ya eatin'!' I scold myself as I follow her forcing myself to look away every step.

* * *

"Dr. Foxx!" I turn from Melissa's blushing face at the nurses station to see a shorter woman walking up to me.

"I'm Dr. Bailey, Chief of General. I was in surgery when you first came so we didn't get to meet." She pokes her hand out to shake mine.

"Ah! Yes Dr. Bailey! I've heard a lot about you. I can't wait to work with you." I smile brightly. Out of the corner of my eye I see a taller mixed man coming closer to us.

"Bailey! I'm taking numbers. You're coming to the staff party right?" He stops to look over at me with his dazzling green eyes. I got them too buddy. doesn't impress me.

"I'm sorry, I'm Jackson Avery, plastics." He looks at me up and down intrigued.

"Dr. Foxx." I utter unimpressed.

"Well it was nice seeing you Dr. Bailey and I can't wait to get in the OR together." I touch her shoulder with a smile and make my way into the other direction. There is something about that Jackson guy. I can't put my finger on it. But then again he seems like the pretty boy type so I may just not like him by default. Heading into the attending lounge to change from my scrubs. Arizona will be ready soon so I make haste but still making sure I look presentable.

"Hey! You ready?" I hear a familiar voice behind me. Spinning around from my cubby I see Dr. Robbins by the door way.

"Yes ma'am!" I say happily as I grab my keys and my purse off the bench heading to her.

"Where should we go?" I ask as we begin our walk down the stairs.

"I'm in the mood for Mexican. What about you?" She says like she is reading my mind.

"Yes! Oh my god I was about to say that. Have you ever had pupusas?" I inquire as we pass the nurses station by the main door.

"Dr. Foxx!" I hear my voice being called as I whip my head around in that direction to see a nurse I was flirting with earlier today. "Could I have a moment?" She twirls her hair as I roll my eyes hoping Arizona doesn't notice.

Walking over to where she is beside the nurses station I began "yes?"

"Uh we-you just asked me back to your place earlier today.. I was hoping-" She begins to touch my arm.

"Yeah so uh change of plans. Sorry" I remove her hand and turn away.

"Wait.. but.. are you and Dr. Robbins going on a date?" She asks jealously looking over to Arizona who is pretending not to listen.

"No! We are colleagues and if we were on a date it would be none of your fucking business now would it?" I sneer at her. Turning away Arizona looks up and follows closely behind.

"Uh, I'm sorry she had a medical uh question." I lie hoping she really didn't even hear any of that. To think of it, I don't even know why I don't want her to know.

"Don't worry about it," she smiles looking down.

* * *

"No fucking way! I don't believe that!" I laugh hysterically as water comes out of my nose. After eating we decided to come back to my apartment to drink more and talk.

"Richard? Webber? Your wing man?" I can't help the giggles that bubble out of my mouth.

"Yes!" She shakes from laughter as well. "And he was amazing at it! Like it was truly innate. He was so natural." Arizona finishes taking a sip from her white wine.

"You know we all thought you were a bitch when you first came." Arizona looks down at me from her space on my couch.

"I figured. I'm not one to be bothered by that. I had to learn at a young age that in this world you have to take what you want and you can't be sorry. So if I come off a little bitchy it's most likely because I am." I shrug giggling as I stand up tipsily grabbing our glasses. "More wine?"

"Oh yes please. I can't believe we have the same exact favorite wine." I hear faintly as I step into the kitchen area. Grabbing the bottle I pour both of us an even generous amount emptying the second bottle. Picking the glasses back up I head back over to the couch and sit the glasses on my dark brown coffee table and resume my space on the floor.

"I didn't know you and Mark were friends." I look up at her to see my phone in her hand with a unrecognizable look on her face.

"You read my message?" I grab my phone from her hands to see the message box.

 **Mark**

 **'Wanna come over and watch boxing? I'm gonna order Thai?'**

"I'm sorry it was just on the table and I didn't realize I had read it and then I realized it was Mark." She says standing up from her place on my couch. "I can leave."

"No, please. Arizona it's fine. I have nothing in my phone to hide. I just was caught off guard. Please, I want us to be friends. Friends don't keep secrets or omite." I finish pulling her back down to the couch. "Mark invited me to Joes last night and we got trashed. We knocked out at his place."

"That's nice," she says uncomfortably taking a sip of her wine.

"Mark actually.. told me a bit about Cal?" I push myself up onto my hands up on the couch to sit next to her.

"Yeah, she's my ex wife." She finishes curtly.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" For some reason I find myself holding my breath waiting for her to answer.

"No I have been over that and her for a long time. It's just.. uh. We have a daughter together, Sofia. She took her when she went to New York so it's just a touchy subject."

"I'm sure you miss her." I put my hand on her thigh soothingly.

"Every day." She finishes wiping a single fallen tear. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your night." She stands to leave.

"No, you are not ruining my night. If anything you are making it." I grab her hand holding it close to me. I look up into her deep blue eyes pulling me closer and closer. Our lips brush each other as a familiar sound shrieks through the tension.

 **Cool jewel be shining so bright**

 **Strawberry champagne all night**

 **Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what like**

 **Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like-**

"Hello?" I pick up my phone from the coffee table.

"Foxx! Get your ass over here I have booze!" Mark yells into the phone.

"Not tonight." I turn to look at Arizona who is putting her shoes on by the steps. "I gotta go." Hanging up I come stand beside her.

"I should go." She grabs her purse off of the coat rack.

"Yeah.. uh that's a good thing- I mean okay bye." I stutter as she waves and makes her way down the stairs and out the door of my loft. 'That's a good thing? What the hell!?' Walking back towards my couch I plop down and finish off both glasses of wine. I can't believe that just happened. She's my co worker! Nurses, interns I don't care. What I do care about is if they are my colleagues, would I be working directly with them day in and out. If the answer is yes, I stay away. 'Stupid!' I smack my forehead.

Rolling my eyes I hear my phone vibrate once again on the table. I pick it up as it revels the one person I didn't think I'd be seeing a text from anytime soon.

 **Richard Webber 3**

 **'Could we talk? Tomorrow meet me in my office around 3?'**


End file.
